


A Garden of Iris’

by waywardweirdo21



Series: My Original Creepypastas [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, Iris Meyers Misses Casey Lee Price, Iris Meyers has Parental Abandonment Issues, Iris Meyers is Lonely, Iris’ Family Ignores her, My Bff’s OC, Original Creepypasta, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Wrote this for mah BFF luv ya loser, i have some semblance of awareness when it comes to grammar, not a lot but some, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardweirdo21/pseuds/waywardweirdo21
Summary: Only one could see the girl laying in the garden of Irises. But she was gone and the girl was alone, with only herself as company.





	A Garden of Iris’

Iris and Casey sat in the sunlight, eating snow cones. The curb was hot so they had set out a towel to sit on as they waited in the heat for their parents. Well, Casey’s parents, Iris would be surprised if they even remembered they had dropped her off at the scavenger hunt without a word. It had been Amy’s tenth birthday party, and they both knew they were invited out of pity. The rest of the kids considered them freaks but Iris didn’t mind, she and Casey were freaks together and that’s all that mattered. She looked over to Casey who had begun to absently pick at the giant bandaid covering her right knee. Iris smacked her hand, “Hey! Amy’s mom said that would make it worse!” Amy and Hannah had shoved Casey to the ground, but nobody had noticed and figured she’d just tripped. There were giant bandaids on her elbows and her knees, and Amy’s mother had lectured them both about injuries and such. “You’re one to talk!” Casey laughed and pointed to were Iris’ head was bandaged as she held an ice pack covered in perspiration to her forehead that was pounding with pain. Amy and Hannah had also done that. But for some reason as both girls laughed at their physical traumas, they couldn’t bring themselves to care.

***

“What happened?!” Lola, Casey’s mother, exclaimed when she saw the two girls beaten and bruised on the curb, happily devouring snow cones. “Amy pushed us off of the top of the jungle gym onto the concrete.” Casey explained matter-of-factly. “Well, did she apologize?” “No, Amy’s mom didn’t believe us when we told her.” Iris interjected. “Uh-huh,” Lola replied. “Well then, I’ll have a chat with her, then I’m taking you both to the hospital. We need to make sure Iris doesn’t have a concussion.” “Okay, mom.” Casey and Iris replied in unison. Lola didn’t seem at all fazed by Iris referring to her as such, it would make sense all things considered. Lola walked down the sidewalk towards the playground where Amy’s friends and family were eating lunch. “What’s a concussion?” Iris asked Casey, as they tried to tune out the distant yelling. Casey shrugged and they continued to eat.

***

Casey and Iris sat side-by-side in the hospital waiting room, talking about random things to pass the time. “Casey Price and Iris Meyers?” A woman asked. Lola stood and guided the girls into the examination room. 

***

“It appears Iris may have a minor concussion, I would recommend letting her stay the night. You should notify her parent or guardians.” Lola swallowed. “They are quite busy, but I’m one of her emergency contacts, can we stay with her, by chance?” “I will need to have you at least contact her parents first and confirm that they cannot come before I can allow you to do that.” The woman replied. “Okay, that’s reasonable.” Lola nodded. 

***

Iris, Casey, and Mrs. Price stayed for the night in the hospital. The next morning while Lola went to get breakfast from the cafeteria, Iris slipped out of her hospital bed and shook Casey awake. “Let’s look around!” Iris said, dragging the other girl behind her. They crept around the halls, taking in their surroundings. Eventually they ran into a nurse wearing a strangely outdated uniform. “Oh! Sorry!” Casey apologizes to her. “Not a problem.” The nurse replied and frowned when she saw that they were covered in bandages. “How’d this happen?” She leaned down to examine the slightly stained white cloth. “Amy Walters pushed us off the top of the jungle gym.” Iris replied, fidgeting with her bandages. “Well that’s not very nice of her, don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Now go back to your rooms little ones, and I should warn you, try to be gone by tomorrow afternoon, okay?” They nodded in understanding, and scrambled off back to their room, leaving the woman in the hallway. 

***

The night after they left the hospital was burned to the ground. The security cameras picked up a women in an old fashioned green dress with long sleeves and an apron, wearing a nursing cap, and her haired pulled up into a black bun setting the fire, though it did not capture her face. The news anchor reported that she was not on the staff. Casey and Iris found this rather odd, but the story died down and they eventually forgot it.

***

Now, as Iris picked at the bandaids wrapped around several of her fingers, she remembered why she missed Casey so much. Such strange things had happened when they were together. How many times had they sat on the curb bloody and waited for Lola Price? Too many times for her to count. She looked out the window of the truck, watching the trees roll by her view. Eventually, they pulled into the driveway of the old house. It was large, with peeling white paint and flowers somehow still blooming in their beds. Her mother and father left to say hello to the rest of her family, and she went to the back garden, ignoring them all. They wouldn’t notice if she left. She sunk to her knees in front of a patch of purple flowers. Irises. She traced the shape of the petals absently, her mind far away and lingering on the one person who would notice. The only person who would ever notice. Then, her eyes landed on something metallic glinting up from the soil. She reached down and brushed the stray wood chips off of the shape. She suddenly realized what it was. The curved shape of a sickle. The handle was worn black leather and the blade was wicked sharp silver. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the name written in neat cursive across its cruel curve. Iris Lavender. Nobody ever called her by her middle name. Nobody besides Casey actually bothered to remember her middle name. She reached out and picked it up gingerly and scrambled away as the flowers welted and withered before her eyes. She glanced back down at the blade and felt an almost hypnotic sense of calm. She twirled it in her fingers expertly. She hadn’t even realized it had gotten dark. Nobody had come looking for her. She bet they were all asleep. Actually, that gave her an idea. 

***

She learned halfway through slicing her uncle’s throat that nobody could see her. They couldn’t see her coming, she walked before their trembling forms as their eyes darted to search for the attacker. Without a word she killed them all. 

***

After the fact she sat out on the front porch, feet propped up on the railing, cleaning her sickle. She pocketed the dark green, now stained red, handkerchief for later and put the sickle onto her belt. She sighed, and picked up her phone. Flipping through her playlists she found ‘Heaven Knows’ by The Pretty Reckless off of their album ‘Going to Hell.’ She found it morbidly appropriate considering she just murdered about ten people. 

“Oh Lord, heaven knows, we belong way down below...”

**Author's Note:**

> The Nurse is another one of my ocs Incase u can’t tell.


End file.
